


Daylight’s Champion

by dearest_sparksandstars



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bike-riding, F/M, Modern AU, Poe is a barista, Prophecies, Rey Needs A Hug, Slow Burn, Yavin IV, college students, trollhunters au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_sparksandstars/pseuds/dearest_sparksandstars
Summary: For years, there has been slaughter.He who bears the mantle is marked for terrible death.The time will come when the weight falls upon the shoulders of a child born of darkness. Terrible darkness.And darkness will cast its shadows.Blood will coat the moon.And from the fire, a hero shall emerge to destroy that which he helped create.-Destiny forces a heavy burden onto the shoulders of, one, Rey Solana. Despite what every inch of her keeps telling her, she cannot fight the darkness alone. Alongside her friends, Finn Trooper and Poe Dameron, Rey will fight and destroy the forces of darkness that threaten both the human and troll world.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two figures collide in the early hours of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I wouldn’t write this whole AU but I guess its happening oops, but here I am writing and outlining this.
> 
> I didn’t tag a ton because I feel as if tagging would spoil. I might change the rating as this story will be a lot more mature than the TV series it is inspired by.
> 
> Anyways, here’s the ~~kinda short~~ prologue, hoping to have the first actual chapter up by the end of this week :)

_For years, there has been slaughter._

_He who bears the mantle is marked for terrible death._

_The time will come when the weight falls upon the shoulders of a child born of darkness. Terrible darkness._

_And darkness will cast its shadows._

_Blood will coat the moon._

_And from the fire, a hero shall emerge to destroy that which he helped create._

-

Sunrise poured light through the leaves of the trees. A delicate fog blanketed Yavin, the mist dancing in the light of the still town. Most of its residents remained asleep, but a choice few rose early, the hum of engines becoming ambient noise compared to the whistling birds and creatures that resided in the forests surrounding the town.

A bridge casted a shadow over the canal that encircled Yavin like a ring road. Shallow water ran downstream, the remnant of a storm that had passed only a day previous.

Above, the sounds of vehicles served as a veil for what transpired below. In the shadows, the sound of metal clashing rings out, and two silhouettes stood ankle-deep in the water.

Strikingly tall and encased in stone, they circled each other, determination reflected in the dangerous glow of their ancient eyes.

“Yield, Kanan,” one growled, his tone backed by malice and hatred. He dragged his blade through the water, the liquid simmering and steaming as it came into contact with the flaming heat of burning metal. Red streaks traced the dark, chiseled face, falling from chilling, golden irises. He fell to all fours, height giving way to a hulking figure, twisted horns paired with enormous pointed teeth that protrude from his lips. Letting out a guttural growl, he swiped at the water with closed fists, preparing to charge.

“A Trollhunter never yields, Inquisitor,” the other, Kanan, answered with spitfire. Encased in shining metal armor, he raised a blade in defense. Its wide hilt was coated in light, only enhanced by the rising sun in the east. More stately-looking horns curl out of a helmet of the same metal, shaping a kinder face, but in his gaze still burned the fire of a fighter. On his breast, an amulet glows a mysterious blue. It pulsed, an odd metallic sound, as Kanan’s hands began to shake.

The Inquisitor’s eyes snapped down to the amulet, and he grimaced. A sadistic smile quickly replaces it.

“Your amulet will be mine, Hunter,” The Inquisitor laughed cockily, the sound rumbling from the deepest pit of his stomach. “Our ancestors foretold it.”

With that, he charged, slamming into Kanan at full speed. The Trollhunter flew backwards, hitting the ground hard, water splattering his armor. Quickly recovering, he searched for the blade, it’s hilt glistening just below the surface of the water. Reaching for it in a brash moment, the sun hit his hand, and it sizzled. He cried out in pain, turning his face upwards where daylight had begun to peak over the bridge. 

He knew what he had to do. He could not let the amulet fall into the Inquisitor’s hands.

“Face it Kanan, you are defenseless,” His opponent taunted, pacing like a caged predator a few feet away, slightly breathless. He paused, leveling his sword at Kanan’s chest.

“Maybe,” He resigned, standing a little taller. He found strength in the thought of the smile of his wife, the thought of seeing his lost apprentice again, the thought of the possibility he saw in his son. “But the amulet _will_ choose another champion. And it shall not be _you._ ”

Without hesitating, Kanan stepped back into the sunlight, and the Inquisitor howled with anger. His skin of stone burning in the light of morning, Kanan crossed his arms, and fell backwards, his body shattering into a pile of rubble that splashed in the water. 

In a haste, the Inquisitor surged forward to grab the amulet, but pulled back as soon as he felt the white hot pain that spread across his fingers. He would meet the same fate as his enemy if he were to set foot in the daylight. 

With an enraged roar, the Inquisitor fell to his knees.

Above him, a city remained oblivious to the implications of what had just occurred. Above him, the city began to rise, and he must shrink back into the shadows until night falls once more.


	2. I: Destiny Foretold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Finn are late to class, Rey takes a spill in the canals and gets a talking to from her favorite professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh. Yeah. Well. This chapter got out of hand. I had like two more major things happening in this chapter but I saw the word count and 😳. This is a pretty long chapter compared to what I normally write haha. 
> 
> Warnings for mild (super mild) language.
> 
> So, uh, yeah. Enjoy meeting the hero(es) of this story!!! We’ll meet a few more come next chapter!!
> 
> (“Wow, Dearest, you’re actually outlining?”)

An alarm clock blared loudly, and she jolted awake, her mind fuzzy, almost positive that what she had just seen was a dream. After all, she was positive that the monsters she had seen clashing in the shadow of a bridge were the aftermath of that damned fantasy movie she’d let play in the background the night before. 

Rey Solana was normally an early riser, but as a twenty-one year-old junior year student at Fourth University, Yavin, she had her fair share of late nights. Most of those consisted of procrastination and pouring over textbooks into the wee hours of the morning. The night before had been no exception, a military history paper for her final general ed credit due at 8:00 am that morning. And it certainly did not write itself. She had little difficulty retaining content from Professor Organa’s course, but it was often on the back burner compared to the engineering projects that left her with little free time. 

These days, however, it felt like there was hardly a moment where she could catch her breath. It felt like she was being thrown one whammy after another, and she was sure it showed, dark circles under her eyes and tense shoulders serving as clear indicators to any onlooker of the roiling thoughts that raced through her head.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she slid out from beneath the covers, and patted Dio on the head. The timid, rescued dachshund paid her no mind, huffing quietly as he shifted in his sleep. She slid open the curtains, squinting as light filled the room

The scent of fresh-cooked bacon filled her nose, and her stomach growled loudly. She pulled on her clothes for the day, slipping into a beige sweater with the Yavin Starbird stitched on the breast in an almost identical color. She hooked a delicate watch around her wrist, the simple phoenix engraving shining in the early morning light. 

She paused for a moment to take a deep, steadying breath, running her fingers gently over the watch’s face. The memory lingered, but she swore she wouldn’t.

Tying her hair back into her usual three-bun look, she stepped out into the hallway of the apartment with a single destination in mind: the source of that heavenly smell.

It was no surprise that she found Finn in the kitchen, bacon sizzling in the pan and two short stacks of fresh pancakes side by side on the table. 

“Good morning, peanut,” he called over her shoulder, and she waved, a wave of exhaustion coming and going quickly. He served her a few pieces of bacon on a plate, and together, they sat down at the table. “What time did you get to bed last night?”

“Um,” she sighed sheepishly, shoveling a few bites of pancakes in her mouth before answering, the sweet, buttery goodness melting on her tongue. “Four A.M.?”

“Is that a question?” He laughed, taking a bite for himself, while she shrugged. 

Finn Trooper, a law student at Fourth Yavin, was her best friend and roommate. She’d known him for longer than she could ever recall. Her parents had taken him in as a foster child when she was ten, and they’d been inseparable ever since. They’d been through thick and thin together, and she was sure that they’d continue that way for the rest of their lives. He was one of the strongest people she’d ever known, and she was eternally grateful for the steady hand he always offered her.

After breakfast, the pair packed their things in a haste, running far later than they would have liked. She slung her book bag over her shoulder, and the pair raced down the stairs of their apartment complex to where their bikes were locked to a rack.

“We are so doomed,” Finn gasped as he mounted his bike beside her. “ _I_ am so doomed, at least Professor Organa is forgiving, D’Acy has no remorse for tardiness!”

“Then lets…” Rey huffed, running a hand down her face, swinging her leg over her bike. “Take a shortcut! Through the canals like we used to!”

“You know I hate the canals, Rey,” he muttered, but the look she gave him must have sent the message. “Alright, alright. Let’s go before we’re so late, our kids will be late for their eight a.m.’s.”

She laughed as they sped off through the neighborhood, taking a turn down a dirt path between two houses. She took a deep breath in of the crisp, morning air, the sunlight warm and familiar on her skin. She hooted with joy as she overtook Finn, the wind blowing through the forest, rustling leaves all around her; it was beautiful and alive, and it made her feel that way. It made her feel young and childish, safe from the burdens of her adult life.

Finn had fallen behind quite a bit when she broke the tree line, the underbrush thinning out until it gave way to the canal, a stark, concrete disruption to the completely different world she’d just taken a joyride through. Without hesitating, she leaned down the slope, towards the shallow water that flowed westward towards the town’s basin. 

She spared a glance for the bridge that was several yards to her right, and her breath caught. The world stilled. She felt an overwhelming sense of familiarity, and everything fell silent, only filled by the sound of a single voice. 

_”Rey,”_ it called, deep and penetrating, the sound reverberating through every inch of her body, sending a sharp chill down her spine. 

She turned quickly to the source. 

In the moment, it seemed she had forgotten that she had been moving extremely quickly, and now, she was hurtling towards a pile of rocks that peeked out from the waterline. She slammed on the breaks, but the action was in vain. 

The front tire hitched on the rocks, and she went flying over the handlebars, splashing into the water. The denim of her jeans had torn and she had skinned her knees, the burning sensation making her thighs tense up. It only took a second to realize that she had been completely and totally drenched. 

What had possessed her that made her want to take the canals that morning? She knew that something like this happened every time, but usually it happened to Finn. Just another unfortunate mishap, she guessed, nearly shrugging it off like it was nothing.

But then, the world froze yet again, and her eyes shot upwards towards the pile of rocks.

_”The time will come when the weight falls upon the shoulders of a child born of darkness.”_

She pushed herself to her feet, and stumbled towards the pile of rocks.

As if on instinct, she began to dig through the rocks, and wedged in between them, the light caught a piece of shining metal. Carefully wrapping her hand around it, she turned it over, revealing a beautiful blue gem encased in silver, various mechanisms and gears across it.

_”Rey,”_ it echoed once again, and a faint blue glow began to encase the gem.

“Rey?” Came a different voice, anchored in reality rather than seemingly all around her. “Holy shit, Rey! Are you okay?”

In an instant, Finn was by her side, pulling her to her feet, his arms hooked under her elbows. She swayed for a moment on her feet, but his hand in the center of her back steadied her.

“I’m fine,” she breathed, her voice sounding distant in her own ears as she once again became aware of the weight in her hand. It pulsed as her eyes fell on the blue gem again. Was her dream really a dream at all?

“What is _that_?” Finn asked.

“I have no idea,” she said, her brow furrowed. She had hoped maybe she’d just know, but evidently, that wasn’t what was going to happen. Finn checked his watch, and she saw the panic rise in his gaze once again. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

“I’m fine. Let’s go.”

Pocketing the strange object, they mounted their bikes again, riding up the other side of the canal and towards their destination.

From where the sewers let out into the canal, a pair of glowing, yellow eyes stepped into view. They didn’t pass over the silver disc in her pocket, simply leveling on the two humans who had likely seen too much.

Rey couldn’t have known the weight of the world that she carried in her pocket.

And she couldn’t have known the danger that she was now in. 

-

After safely securing her bike outside the building, she walked speedily through the hallway towards the lecture hall, checking her watch for good measure.

Ten minutes late. Ten minutes since she’d skinned her knees in the canal. Ten minutes since she picked up a strange metal object from a pile of rocks. Ten minutes already that Professor Organa had been lecturing about military tactics and their effectiveness. God, today was certainly shaping up to be one made of pure shit.

She paused outside the door, taking a deep breath as she pushed it open. She cringed as it creaked loudly, wrinkling her nose as she attempted to close it behind her as quietly as she could.

As she descended down the stairs to her usual seat, she found herself caught in Professor Organa’s stare, the type of stare that said, “See me at the end, Ms. Solana.” Rey felt a pang of guilt as she lowered herself into her seat beside Kaydel Connie and sighed as she began to pull out her supplies. They were damp and smelled like sewer water, but she swallowed down any complaints all the same.

An hour and a half passed without interruption, and soon, Rey was packing up, and descending towards the desk where the stern, short, and beautiful woman was talking to another student. 

His laugh rang out over the crowd of students trying to escape into the hallway, to the breaks before their next class. A small group of them remained, likely his friends, and Professor Organa placed an affectionate hand on his shoulder as she told him to go. He turned over his shoulder to look at her as the older woman gestured for her to come forward. Beneath dark brown curls and chocolate brown eyes, he gave her a crooked smile, his skin crinkling at the corners of his eyes slightly. She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. If she were paying close enough attention, she would’ve seen the faint blush on his cheekbones, but she was too dazed by his dazzling smile to see much else.

“Poe!” Another, female voice cried, and he turned away, joining his friends as they left. She didn’t miss the way he licked his lips when he spared her one more glance as he passed through the door. She simmered slightly at the sight of the girl beside him clinging to him as she sent Rey a steady glare.

“Ms. Solana,” Professor Organa called, and she snapped out of whatever spell she’d been caught in. “Your paper?”

_Shit. Her paper._

“Oh, right,” Rey laughed awkwardly, mentally scolding herself for letting herself be dazed like that in front of her favorite professor. 

She dug through her bag, and pulled out the research paper that she had crammed the night before. She had feared it had been drenched in her fall in the canal like the rest of her paper belongings, but luckily it had gone relatively untouched. Handing it to the older woman, Rey hooked her hands together behind her back, twiddling her thumbs anxiously.

The older woman didn't flinch at the wet edges of the paper, setting it down on the top of the pile of over a hundred others, and turned her attention completely towards Rey. Despite her petite frame, the woman’s professional attire and high-held head set her up to be intimidating, but a soft and warm kindness in her eyes cut that away easily. 

“Why were you late today, Ms. Solana? You’re hardly ever late.”

“Professor Organa—“

“We’re alone now, darling, please call me Leia.”

“Alright, Leia. I took a fall off my bike this morning. I messed up my knees real good.”

Professor Organa— Leia— looked her up and down with a quirked eyebrow. 

“Did you have time to clean them up? Looks pretty nasty.”

“No, ma’am. I just wanted to get to your class on time,” Rey said truthfully, realizing that she had hardly thought about cleaning them off. Her jeans were now stained by blood, and the scrapes had begun to scab over, a little yellow at the edges.

“Use some rubbing alcohol when you get home. It might sting, but it’ll do the job.” 

That was not the conversation that Rey had been expecting to have. Instead of sounding like a firm teacher who was about to rip her a new one, Leia sounded motherly, and it almost didn’t sit right.

“Why are you helping me?” She asked, hands dropping to her sides. Her eyes rose to meet Leia’s, and the woman looked thoughtful, as if she wanted to tread carefully.

“I am aware of what happened a few weeks ago,” Leia said, and Rey stiffened. She had come to Leia not long after it had happened. Not sure if she was ready to confide in Finn. Positive that she didn’t want anyone else to see her as destroyed as she had been. It wasn’t logical, but Leia had made it felt like it was. “And I know that you have Finn to lean on. You told me once he was like your brother, but I just want you to know that there are many people who would love to stand by your side as you walk through this defining moment in your life.”

Rey wasn’t sure what to say, her throat tight with emotion.

“For starters,” Leia chuckled slightly. “Take a chance on Poe Dameron.”

Rey’s thoughts drew to a sudden halt, and she bursted out into nervous laughter.

“I’m sorry. What?”

“Poe Dameron, the senior that was talking to me before you. He’s cute.” Leia wrinkled her nose a little bit, but she was dead serious. “And he likes you.”

“Leia—“

“Fine,” she raised both hands in surrender. “Don’t listen to an old woman. In all seriousness though, Rey. You can always come to me if you need to.”

“Thank you, Professor,” Rey smiled, slinging her bag over her shoulder. “Truly.”

“Of course.”

Her step a little lighter, she turned to go, pulling her phone out of her pocket as she drew near to the door.

With a distinct _clank!_ the object she had picked up in the canal fell to the floor. Startling, she jumped down to grab it, stuffing it in her bag, hoping that Leia hadn’t seen.

Standing up slowly, Rey waved as she pushed the door open, and Leia smiled warmly in return.

As the door shut behind her, though, Leia’s smile fell away.

She _had_ seen the amulet. 

Something had gone wrong.

It had been decades since she had seen Skywalker’s amulet in person. Nearly a century, even. Let alone in the hands of a human. She had been there when her brother had created it. It had been, in part, one of the causes of their father’s downfall. A man whom she loved so dearly, she stuck beside him even as he twisted and fell to darkness, becoming the monster that he was today. 

There was little thought in her actions as she dialed the number on her cell phone.

It was a number that she had hoped she’d never have to use. 

-

It was nearly midnight when Leia disembarked from her car, the canal looming below her, the water close to running dry. 

She trudged through it without hesitation, a steely strength painting her features as she approached the pile of Kanan’s remains. 

Leia had once called Kanan her friend before her father had ensnared her in his schemes. Despite the strength of her figure, she felt the bile rising in her throat as she peered down at what was left of him; a fierce warrior, a kind man, and a father, reduced to a pile of rubble, only to be rebuilt as a display for the Hero’s Forge.

She felt sick.

Leaning over, she picked up a piece, running a thumb over the round, smooth indent in the stone. It was the piece of his breastplate where the amulet should have stayed.

But for some reason, the amulet had chosen Rey Solana, a bright young woman, who seemed to have the world pitted against her. 

And now, there was another one about to be unleashed on her in full force. Without mercy. They’d likely give her the cold shoulder.

“You failed. It’s been taken,” she hissed, The Grand Inquisitor circling her with critical eyes. “You were supposed to bring the amulet to _me_. My father will not be pleased.”

“Whoever holds Skywalker’s amulet will die at my hands,” he growled, and she glared at him over her shoulder. “Just like the rest of them.”

“At the hands of you? Or your pawns?” Leia spat, venom boiling just below the surface. The Inquisitor scowled down at her. She straightened, correcting herself. “Never fear, you brute. I believe that my brother’s masterpiece has found another champion.”

“The child that the prophecy has foretold.”

“That is yet to be seen,” she sighed, a pang of fear for Rey filling her for a brief moment. “But she is not to be underestimated.”

“Who is she?” The Inquisitor asked, pure curiosity filling his tone as Leia turned away.

“She is...a human.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER DISCLAIMER: LEIA IS NOT GONNA BE A VILLAIN I pRoMISE
> 
> I’ve definitely taken some liberties from the original story in order to make it more mature and to fit the character types better so yeah. Leia is the Strickler character, but definitely has a different arc and morals. Rey is Jim but she has experienced a lot more and has never gotten to see the world through rose colored glasses. 
> 
> Also, damerey crumbs. And yes, this is probably gonna be a slow burn, I’m sorry :,)
> 
> I wrote the majority of this chapter between eleven pm and two am so I’m surprised its mostly coherent haha.
> 
> Lastly: If you’d like to check out my art for this AU you can visit my tumblr [ here](https://dearest-sparksandstars.tumblr.com/post/618046801111662592/oh-no-ive-fallen-into-a-hole-i-cant-get-out), though fair warning, it does contain spoilers if you want to avoid that and Poe’s aesthetic has changed since I did those sketches haha. 
> 
> Hope you had a good time ya cool kids. Comments and feedback are always appreciated :)


	3. II: Daylight’s Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nodding, she pocketed the amulet again, and began to walk back towards her apartment. A thousand thoughts ran through her head, but she was hardly aware of them, the weight of the amulet seeming heavier than it was before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting to the juicy stuff hehe...
> 
> Warnings: Action typical violence

After a long day of classes, Rey returned home to the apartment that she shared with Finn, grocery bags mounted on her hip as she climbed the stairs. The second story, two-bedroom wasn’t much, but she was thankful for a place that wasn’t as cramped as the dorms she had lived in her freshman year. Here, she could have her own space and wouldn’t be disturbed or locked out of the room by her roommate who thought it was appropriate to have company on a weeknight. She shuddered at the memory.

Huffing slightly as she pulled out her keys, she hoped that Finn was home; they hadn’t seen each other since they had split up before class that morning. He was nowhere to be found when she entered, likely off on a date with his girlfriend, Rose.

Rose was a museum curator who they had met when they first moved to Yavin from Jakku. Rey was happy for her best friend, really, but it meant she often spent nights alone. These days, that often meant crying over movies while eating straight from the tub of ice cream, or being hardly able to focus on her projects as her thoughts crept up on her. 

The apartment felt empty as she set her things down, moving to unload the grocery bags in the kitchen, but sighing at the mess they had left behind. After finishing with the groceries and checking on Dio, who slept in the other room, she plopped down hard on the couch, a heavy sigh escaping her lips. She lifted her phone, and as it lit up, she quickly read the pair of messages from Finn:

 **Finn (6:59 PM):** Staying at Rose’s tonight.

 **Finn (7:00 PM):** Don’t forget to take the trash out!

She groaned, slamming her phone down on the arm of the couch. She loved Finn, she did, but he always used going out as an excuse to thrust his chores on her. Laughing slightly, she stood, shaking her head at herself as she cleaned up the leftovers of their breakfast from that morning. Leaving the dishes in the sink for Finn, she pulled the trash bag out of the bin and shifted her grip on the handles. 

Leaving the screen door open, she descended down the stairs to the back of the complex, the sun having just set over the horizon, casting beautiful colors up into the sky. She hefted the bag into the trash can and took a deep breath, placing her hands on her hips as she turned to go back.

A metallic pulsing filled her ears. 

Stopping short, she reached into her pocket, and pulled out the metal disc, the shining blue gem glaring up at her. She could’ve sworn she had left the thing in her book bag, but somehow, here it was. 

Glancing around the alleyway, she held the thing closer to her face for better light. Along the metal rim of the gem, there were engravings in strange runes, not like anything she’d ever seen before. 

And suddenly they began to glow.

The rim spun rapidly once, then twice, the runes shifting to Latin, and finally to English. The letters pulsed blue, and she furrowed her brow as she read it aloud:

_“For Skywalker’s honor, Daylight is mine to command.”_

The gem began to glow, bright blue like the words had, and the gears that held it together started shifting, ticking like a clock as the arms spun rapidly. 

A blue wisp burst from the gem, hovering in front of her face for a moment before swooping upwards and diving to collide with her chest. She startled as several more wisps appeared, and her feet began to rise from the ground.

Pieces of metal appeared in the wisps’s stead, fragments of dismantled armor forming around her. She gasped as they rushed forward and collided with her figure, too big, her head barely peeking out. Miraculously, the metal began to shrink, fitting her form, the silver disc flying to sit in the armor over her heart. She landed on her feet, the metal feeling heavy, yet weightless at the same time. 

Just as soon as she thought it was over, several more blue wisps shot from the armor and danced around her right hand. A weight dropped into her grip, heavy, but impossibly balanced. As the glow cleared, it revealed a wide blade with a glimmering green-blue tint. Its surface reflected the pink sky flawlessly, not a single scratch on it, its hilt fitted perfectly for her hands. 

It was when she saw the blade in full that recognition clicked. 

This was the armor that one of the figures in her dream had been wearing. The object on her chest was the amulet that he had been trying to protect. Her throat tight, she peered down at her reflection in the sword. She had seen the last thing that had worn this armor die. What had she really just stumbled into?

Something crashed loudly down the alleyway, and she gasped, raising the sword clumsily in the direction from which the sound came.

From the shadows, two enormous figures began to emerge, and fear surged in her chest.

The sword vanished in a flash, as did the armor, the amulet falling into her hands as she began to back away.

When she was met by two pairs of glowing eyes, she turned on her heel and ran the other direction as fast as she could, barely managing to suppress the scream that she thought might escape her chest.

“Great,” one said as they watched her disappear around the corner, throwing his hands up in the air. “We scared the kid away. What are we going to tell Hera? We lost the thing that got her partner killed?”

The other, a much larger, hairier figure simply growled, a resonant sound, earning a groan from their friend.

“I know, Chewie,” came the reply, and the crossing of two pairs of arms over his chest. “But she’ll have to trust us first.”

-

“Holy _shit_ , Finn,” she gasped into her phone, her back pinned against her bedroom door, hand clutching the amulet with white knuckles. “You’re never gonna believe what just happened.”

“Rey—“ 

“The thing we found in the canal this morning. It _works_. It really works, and I—”

“Rey can this wait until tomorrow?” He asked, sounding out of breath. She’d called him in a haste, and was surprised he’d even picked up in the first place. 

Her face fell, and she peered down at the amulet, her grip loosening slightly as she ran her thumb over the gears. 

“Yeah, of course,” she sighed. “I’ll see you in the morning?”

“Um,” he paused and her eyes fell to the ground, glancing up as Dio growled at something outside the window, his short forelegs mounted up on the windowsill. 

“It’s okay, I get it,” she replied. She shouldn’t have felt hurt, he’d already made plans with Rose. Still, she felt an undeniable pang of disappointment in her chest as she heard Finn shifting uncomfortably on the other line. 

“We’ll talk tomorrow okay? I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“Yeah,” she whispered, her lips pressed together in a thin line. “Sure.”

Dio barked again, loudly this time as she hung up the phone, and she parted the blinds and peered out into the darkness. 

Her window overlooked the alleyway, a short fence separating the building and the thin road behind from a patch of dense forest. Her chest tightened as she caught a glimpse of the two silhouettes she had seen before, their gazes trained up at her through the window.

“If they were going to attack me,” she ran a soothing hand down Dio’s back as he continued to bark. “They would have done it already, right buddy?”

The old dog’s soft brown eyes peered up at her emotionlessly, judgingly, and she shrugged. Grabbing her jacket off of her bed, she steeled herself as she looked down at the amulet. She didn’t know what it meant, or why she had it now, but maybe these creatures could help her.

(Who was she kidding? They could kill her just as easily!)

The alleyway was hardly lit, a single light post casting a soft, orange spotlight below her bedroom window. She stopped in the center of it, arms tucked under her elbows and shoulders hiked up as she looked around.

“Hello?” She called, but the darkness didn’t immediately respond. The sounds of the forest stilled as she peered towards it, pulling out the amulet from her pocket. “I think you might be able to help me.”

Still, no response came. Instead, the sound of heavy footsteps echoed behind her. Turning quickly, she froze as the two figures stepped into the light. They weren’t built the same way as the ones she had seen in the canal, one with two sets of arms, and dark blue skin of stone, tall and gruff, a jacket of leather on his shoulders, bottles of some liquid here and beautiful gems strapped on the belt there, small horns peeking out from silver waves. The other was massive, covered in fur and hunched over, an array of weapons strapped to his back. Inquisitive, hazel eyes peered down at her, and she felt the feeling of threat disappear as they drew closer. 

“I-I,” she stuttered, struggling to find her voice. “I don’t know what I was expecting–“

“But it wasn’t us,” The one with four arms finished for her. “You’re shaking in your shoes kid, are you sure you want our help?”

“Who are you? _What_ are you?” She took a few steps backwards, trying to comprehend what she was seeing before her. If the amulet hadn’t confirmed it, this had; she was certainly not dreaming earlier that morning.

“My name is Han Solo,” he responded, his voice rough, and she studied his tired eyes. “And this is my friend, Chewbacca. We are what you humans might call trolls.”

“Trolls?” She sputtered.

“Yeah,” he sighed. “And you are?”

“Right, sorry,” she ducks her head slightly. “I’m Rey. Rey Solana.”

Han quirks his brow in recognition, glancing back at Chewbacca with something she couldn’t place.

“Are you aware of what you are in possession of, Rey Solana?” He asked, and Chewbacca growled in response, and it seemed like Han understood what it meant. 

She pulled the amulet out of her jacket pocket, and peered up at him as he drew closer to her. 

“This is the Amulet of Daylight, created by a great wizard by the name of Luke Skywalker,” he said, placing a slim, stone finger on the center of the amulet. His tone is sad when he says the name, as if something connects him to the man. “Before you found it, it belonged to a great warrior by the name of Kanan Jarrus, or Kanan the Courageous, as the poets of old called him.”

“He’s dead, isn’t he?” she sighed, panicking at the thought that she’d pulled it off his dead body. “I shouldn’t have taken it. You can have it back–”

“Kanan was felled by the Grand Inquisitor, a vile agent of darkness. But no,” Han said firmly, and she startled, meeting his kind, brown eyes. “I cannot take it back. The amulet chose its champion. And for some reason, that champion is you. The first human to ever bear this divine responsibility.”

“Divine Responsibility?”

“A responsibility to protect, both humans and trolls, from the darkness that threatens our worlds, as the next Trollhunter.” 

She freezes, images flashing through her mind: Kanan Jarrus fights the Inquisitor in the canal, sacrificing himself to protect the amulet. A humongous, scarred troll roars angrily, hitting away a female troll with spite in his sneer. A cloaked human man with twisted features bursts from a stalagmite of ice. The sky is painted black as the sun is eclipsed by a moon bathed in red. 

Startling out of it she peered up at him, and Han saw the fear in her eyes, placing a stone hand on her shoulder. 

“I’ve never really believed in the whole… destiny thing,” he continued. “But this is what my wife might call a… sacred obligation. The amulet chose you. No matter how hard you may try, you cannot give it up. It is bound to your soul. It sees your feelings, it knows your heart.

“You shouldn’t think of this as a burden,” his hand fell away. ”But rather as a purpose. Something to push you to greater heights. Fear is but the precursor to valor, young Rey.

“Don’t think. Become.”

She looked down at the amulet in her hand, and sighed. It was too much to take in all at once.

“Do you need some time to think, kid?” 

Rey nodded hesitantly, and Han stepped back, understanding painting his otherworldly features. 

“The bridge, tomorrow night at midnight,” he added. “If you’re ready.”

Nodding, she pocketed the amulet again, and began to walk back towards her apartment. A thousand thoughts ran through her head, but she was hardly aware of them, the weight of the amulet seeming heavier than it was before. 

As they watched her go, her arms wrapped tight around her slim frame, Han wondered if the amulet had made the right choice. This girl was young, had her whole future ahead of her. Possibilities were laying themselves out in front of her, but fate had chosen to intervene, and he had seen the pain and trauma hidden just below the surface of her kind mask.

It had been several weeks since they had begun watching her, only days after the bodies of her parents had been identified. Her bloodline was older than the amulet itself, tied to the man that Luke Skywalker fought desperately to destroy. 

And still, the amulet had chosen her, the child born of darkness.

Of all the dark and twisted bloodlines to choose from, it had to have been this one. Luke was right. He had been from the moment he had chosen to craft the amulet.

He was right, and so it had begun.

-

The next night, Rey found herself contemplating the options that she had while on a walk to the campus. She’d discussed the amulet with Finn earlier, but he’d hardly believed her until she’d shown him, reading the incantation with some reluctance. He’d encouraged her to follow what her heart told her. They’d been through so much together, and he reminded her gently, that she was always looking for a change of pace, maybe even a fresh start, and that this could be it.

The life that came with the amulet seemed like an almost impossible thing to turn down, but she wasn’t sure if she was ready to face a whole other world of daunting and dark forces that opposed her. She could barely face the fact that her parents were gone, really gone. Their faces haunted her dreams in the weeks since they had been found and plaguing her with misplaced guilt. Would she ever be ready? She would never know unless she took that step forward. 

It was nearly eleven o’clock as she approached the campus’s twenty-four hour coffee shop. It had been a long day of classes, and after a sleepless night, she was walking dead on her feet. A boost of caffeine could stave her over for the rest of the night, but Finn had finished off the last of their tea and their coffee that morning. She hadn’t thought to replace them when she’d gone to the store the day before, and she was now living in a caffeine-dry apartment. 

The coffee shop was relatively empty as she pushed open the door, a little bell ringing above her to signal she had entered. The only other patron was a young man sitting in the corner, appearing fixed on whatever he was working on, both earbuds in his ears. Soft music played, only amplifying the resounding chorus of “sleep” in her head. She walked towards the counter, and the barista peeked out from behind the machine, his smile pulling her from her thoughts.

“Late night again, Solana?” He asked, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling as he put in her order, already knowing it by heart. 

Rolling her eyes slightly, she leaned against the counter. “You know me so well, Dameron,” she replied sarcastically, and he laughed as he took her card and her reusable cup. “Hoping it won’t be the second all-nighter in a row.”

“That’s rough,” Poe said, his eyebrows furrowed, moving towards the bar to start on her drink. “Want to talk about it?” 

She’d met Poe through Finn like most of her friends, but she admitted that they hardly knew each other. Despite the fact that she’d come to the cafe during his shift more times than she could count and that he was in the same military history course as she was, they'd never really talked about each other’s personal lives before. She stared at him as he added the double shots of espresso and caramel syrup to her drink.

“Do you have the time for that?” She replied, and he laughed softly. 

“Yeah,” he chuckled, the whipped cream hissing as he put it in the cup. “My relief just got here.”

“Okay,” she said, smiling warmly as she took her drink. 

Tugging on the straps of her bag, she waited for him by the door, watching as he waved to his coworker and the sole other patron, who lifted a hand in response without turning at all. He placed a hand on her shoulder before opening the door for her. 

“Did you walk here?” Poe asked, and she nodded. He ducked his head before peering up at the sky, a speckling of stars reflected in his chocolate brown eyes.

“I find that the fresh, night air clears the head,” Rey wrapped both hands around the warm cup, taking a sip. “And I can take care of myself, flyboy.”

“I don’t doubt it,” He paused, looking at her thoughtfully. “So, late nights?”

“Yeah, uh,” she ran a hand down her face, contemplating how she could put this without sounding totally crazy. Everything that had led up to this was totally crazy. “I got a job opportunity last night. I’m not sure I’m ready for it, what with all the things life has chucked at me in the last few months.”

“That’s great,” he said, but his eyes searched her face for a moment. “But I’m guessing that’s not why you’re not sleeping. You’re one of the smartest people I know, I’m sure you could handle whatever it is.”

She hoped that the dim moonlight hid the way that her cheeks heated up. He saw right through her, but still managed to stoke her confidence. Though their conversation felt stiff, being with him felt right in a way she couldn’t quite explain.

“Thanks,” she sighed, looking around the empty campus as they drew to its edge. “It’s the nightmares that keep me awake.”

He was silent for a moment. The only sound between them was their footsteps on the pavement. His gaze was pensive when she looked up at him again, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

“I got them, too,” he whispered, his tone flat. He swallowed before continuing. “After my mom died a few years back.”

She tilted her chin up slightly, her gaze then falling to her feet. She furrowed her brow as a wave of emotion surged in her throat. 

“I’m sorry,” she sniffed, shivering slightly. “I didn’t know.”

Poe tilted his head slightly, shoving his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. 

“I didn’t expect you to,” he chuckled softly. But he knew about her parents. It seemed like everyone she talked to these days did.

They stopped at a corner, and she noted that the bridge was only a few streets over. She still had time before midnight. She gazed at the trees around them, and let out a slow breath. 

“I meant to ask you before,” he started, and her gaze caught a large shadow moving through the trees. She squinted as she followed it with her gaze, but it vanished not long after. Maybe she was just tired. “My friend is working on his thesis, and he was looking for someone else to be in the film with me. I thought I’d ask you…”

He trailed off awkwardly when she didn’t respond right away, turning around to follow her gaze. 

“Oh!” She said suddenly, having totally missed what he had asked her. “I think that would be lovely.”

He laughed breathily, and he handed her a piece of paper. She peered down at the phone number on it, but could hardly shake the feeling of dread descending upon her. Out of the corner of her eye, the shadow shifted again, and she turned back to him, her smile faltering for a split second.

“You’ll call me when you're available?” Poe asked hopefully, and she nodded with a tight smile, not sure if she’d agreed to a date or some obscure campus event. 

“Thanks for this,” she took a step closer to him, glancing over his shoulder hastily one more time. “But I’m guessing this is where we part?”

“‘In such sweet sorrow,’” He laughed, placing a warm palm on her forearm.

“Shakespeare? Really?” She chuckled, turning to go the other direction, destiny looming. “Very smooth, Poe Dameron,” she searched his face. “Goodnight.” 

His responding smile was crooked and handsome as ever, but it did little to calm her nerves. 

“Goodnight, Rey.”

She waved, putting her now empty cup in the pocket of her backpack as she turned away. With a pep in his exhausted step, Poe went the other way, unable to keep the smile off of his face. 

On edge, Rey started to walk briskly when she was sure she was far out of Poe’s vicinity. Every little noise made her jump. She shoved her hands in her pockets as she turned the corner. Pulling out the amulet, the stone cast a blue glow on her face.

Something was following her. She could hear it moving through the trees. It paused when she paused. It moved when she moved. She was its prey, but she had something in her hand that could protect her. Using it would mean acceptance of this new life, but not using it could mean death. 

She startled as it broke the tree line behind her; its footsteps were heavy, leaves crunching underneath its weight. She whipped around, and the dark figure was silhouetted in the dim light, a pair of glowing, red and yellow eyes trained on her as she backed away slowly. She could barely make out the troll’s features as he paced, but distinctive red streaks on his cheekbones identified him.

“Trollhunter,” came his voice, drawing out the word like he was calling for a lost pet. “Skywalker’s creation. The Bane of Vader.”

Rey felt her heart racing, the pounding loud in her ears. Amulet gripped tight, she wanted to run, but she was frozen by her fear. A sinister laugh rang out, and a chill tore down her spine.

“Do you know who I am, little girl?” He asked, slowly beginning to approach her.

“You’re The Grand Inquisitor,” she hissed, hoping that her voice sounded strong despite the terror pulsing her veins. “You killed Kanan Jarrus.”

“That’s right,” the Inquisitor laughed. “Kanan was among the best of his kind, and yet, he failed when it came to destroying me. And you, you poor child will fall to the same fate he did!”

He let out a roar, and her feet carried her away before she could even register where she was going. 

The Bridge. Get to the Bridge. 

She nearly fell on her face as she ran as fast as she could, the Inquisitor hot on her tail and gaining fast. It was in sight then, and a dim spark of hope came to life in her chest. 

The amulet pulsed in her hand, and she looked down at it as she raced on. Making the decision, she glanced back at the Inquisitor who was mere feet behind her now, and looked down at the amulet.

She shut her eyes, and the world slowed down. 

“For Skywalker’s honor, Daylight is mine to command!” She cried. Nothing happened at first, but the inquisitor grabbed her by her ankle. She shouted as he threw her towards the bridge.

As she tried to gain her bearings, the ground grew closer. The amulet burst to life, the glint of the armor casting light on the canal below. 

She landed on her feet, skidding backwards across the canal and stumbling as the blade of Daylight appeared in her grip. 

“Kid?” Came a voice, and she turned to where Han and Chewbacca were standing by the wall beneath the bridge. They looked pleased to see her, but upon seeing the terror in her eyes and hearing the monstrous roar of the Inquisitor, that joy shifted into desperation. “Oh kriff, come on!”

Han tossed Chewbacca a gemstone, and with its glowing tip, the fury troll drew a large arc of light on the wall. Placing an open palm on it, a purple glow filled the arc, and a doorway opened.

The Inquisitor was racing towards her as she darted to where the portal had opened, tripping over her metal-clad feet as she went.

Just as she was sure she was going to reach the doorway, a sword flew past her, embedding itself into the ground by her feet. She tripped over it before she could react, feeling her nose crunch as it hit the ground hard. The amulet stopped ticking, and fell off her chest. 

The portal closed as she tried to pull herself to her feet, but she struggled, pure fear in her gaze as she turned towards her assailant once more. 

This was where she would die.

Another sword flew over her head, catching the fabric of her jacket and pinning her to the wall. She peered into the Inquisitor’s eyes as he drew near, placing a stony hand around her throat. His claws dug into her skin as she felt her airway begin to be contracted. She choked, shutting her eyes tight as she thrashed in his grip.

“After centuries of Trollhunters,” he laughed, grip loosening slightly as she struggled for air, grinning cockily. He wanted her to be conscious of what happened next. “I will have killed two in almost as many days.”

A bright blue light flooded her vision, and the Inquisitor was blinded. A pair of strong hands gripped her shoulders, tearing her out of his grip and onto the ground. 

Ragged coughs tore through her as she shifted in Chewbacca’s grip. He helped her to her feet, and she wiped the blood away from her nose as she leaned against him. A steady banging started on the other side of the wall, and her grip on Chewbacca’s fur tightened.

“You’re safe, kid,” Han gasped, offering her a canteen of water. “He can’t get in here.”

Rey took it from him, and peered behind her at the cavern that extended below them. 

The Inquisitor’s attempts to break through the barrier shook her, but she trusted the two trolls that stood beside her.

She was safe. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had Finn going with her to the coffee shop, but I figured I could do some damerey interaction and awkwardness so yeah ;) 
> 
> This chapter got away from me but some things to note:  
> -Finn’s not a bad friend, he just deals with things in his own way just like Rey!  
> -Bwahaha we’ll meet Black Squadron soon!!!  
> -Y’all need to pay attention when we meet Rose too haha  
> -If you haven’t caught on already, Rey’s parents are pretty important...
> 
> Also, I wrote [Don’t Think, Become.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431422) before I wrote this, and it’s *technically* a part of this AU but it takes place waaay further in the story (so spoilers!), and it will probably be altered slightly in a future chapter to more cohesively fit with the story. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


	4. III: Cloud City & The Hero's Forge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Trollhunter lives _and_ dies by three rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi some juicy stuff happens in this chapter. Lots of dramatic irony too haha.

She struggled down the glowing crystal stairs, every inch of her body aching. She leaned her head back, but the blood still flowed from her nose, which was now crooked and throbbing. Her throat burned, and she could feel how swollen it was now, running a careful hand down the tender skin. 

The staircase was long and extended farther into the ground than she thought was possible. Yavin seemed like it was only built on dirt and plumbing, but this, this was incredible. The crystals were humongous, and as they reached the bottom, the cavern opened up to one much, much larger. 

It was full of vibrant color, a huge market with neon signs and trolls of all shape and form. Rey struggled to do much other than stand there in awe as she took it all in. Most notable was the giant, orange crystal that protruded from the marketplace’s center, and the long, carved bridges that extended across the gaping chasm below. 

This was the world that she was meant to protect, and the beauty of it stunned her, freezing her in her place, striking her with awe. 

“Welcome to Cloud City, kid,” Han placed a hand on her shoulder as they descended towards the marketplace. Chewbacca growled, and Han nodded in agreement. “But we should warn you. You are the first human to ever step foot in these parts, and the locals are not… forgiving to outsiders.”

“I understand,” she whispered, the gesture sending fire down her throat. She coughed, and Chewbacca offered her an arm.

“We can’t send her home like this,” Han sighed to himself, and led them through the marketplace towards the crystal. As soon as the trolls started to notice her, the whispering began. Then came the shouts of what she expected to be slurs in a foreign language that she didn't recognize. Keeping her head held high, she tried to tune it out as she carried on walking.

She only flinched when something came flying towards her, but Chewbacca held up an arm to protect her, roaring back at the crowd, which parted almost instantly. He pulled her a little closer. 

As they reached the towering crystal, Rey caught a glimpse of a hand-carved door embedded in the stone towering above them. Han wrapped his fist against it, and the door flew open, revealing a slim, green female troll with long curving horns that extended out behind her. She looked between them, and upon spotting Rey, turned to face Han with accusing eyes.

“What is the meaning of this, Solo?” She growled, glowing green-blue eyes narrowed in frustration. “If this another one of your games—“

“Please, Hera,” he sighed, holding up all four hands in resignation. Rey watched her face change with the softness of his voice.“She needs help.”

“And why should I?” She replied, but the fire behind the question had gone, instead replaced by something akin to grief. “I couldn’t save _him_ , what makes you think helping this human will do me any good?”

“Rey,” Han turned to her, his voice low and calm. “The amulet.”

She reached into her jacket, and curled her fingers around the cold metal. Hesitantly, she presented the amulet to Hera, who’s eyes widened and stared at her.

“Bring her in.”

The door swung open, and they ushered her inside the glowing room. In the center, a stone table sat clear, and several shelves full of some forms of supplies and stones covered the edges of the room. 

Without warning, she was lifted off her feet and placed on the table, her feet hanging several feet off the ground as Hera began to inspect her.

“Broken nose…” Hera muttered, placing her stone fingers on the bridge of Rey’s nose with a surprisingly delicate touch. Expert eyes scanned her skin, and Rey flinched as the healer pulled down her collar. “Bruising on the throat. Does it hurt to speak?” 

Rey nodded, and Hera sighed, turning to one of the shelves, and pulling a bottle of a milky liquid and presenting it to her.

“This should mend your throat,” Rey accepted it with hesitant hands. “I can’t promise there won’t be side effects, since you’re not a troll, but a few drops should do”

Rey glanced over at Han, who shrugged, and looked back down at the bottle dubiously. She tilted it back, and let several drops fall onto her tongue before swallowing. The liquid was tasteless, but it burned as it went down, sending her into a coughing fit. As it subsided, however, her airways began to clear, and the throbbing pain in her throat when she attempted to speak had faded.

“Thanks,” she said, but clapped her hand over her mouth when her voice came out two octaves deeper than normal. Eyes wide, she peered up at Hera, who chuckled.

“Give it a moment,” she sighed, placing her hands on her hips. “Now, what’s your name? Our friends, here, weren’t kind enough to introduce us.”

Hesitantly, Rey cleared her throat.

“I’m Rey. Rey Solana,” she took a breath of relief, her voice back to normal. She stuck her hand out, and Hera took it, shaking it kindly. Rey missed the momentary surprise and recognition in her eyes.

“Hera Syndulla,” she answered, a hint of pride in her voice. “Head healer of Cloud City. Might I ask what happened to put the young Trollhunter in such a state?”

“I was attacked by the Grand Inquisitor,” Rey lowered her eyes from her gaze. “Barely escaped by the skin of my teeth, but I’m alive.”

She wiped away some fresh blood from her nose, and stared at her feet. 

“That’s more than most of us can say,” Hera sighed, studying Rey’s broken nose once again. The tinge of grief in her eyes was notable, but still she continued.“The Inquisitors have left behind hundreds of dead Trollhunters in their wake. It means something that we haven’t lost you to them yet. I think you’ve got a fighting chance, Rey Solana.”

Her chest swelled with warmth as she peered up at the healer before her, but as she processed her words, a question formed in her head.

“There are more Inquisitors?”

“There _were_ more Inquisitors,” Han interjected, stepping forward to stand beside Hera, but Hera appeared tense and slightly distressed. “But the Grand Inquisitor is the last. They were warriors trained by Darth Vader, devoted to hunting and destroying the champions that Luke Skywalker created. Many of them were slain by the blade of Daylight, others at the hands of Vader himself.”

“Who’s… Darth Vader?” Rey asked, fear striking her out of nowhere. The name should’ve meant nothing, but she felt the terror deep within her bones. 

Hera shot him a warning glare, and he looked away, crossing his arms. 

“No someone that should immediately concern you,” she said, a cool tone masking the evident tension in the room. “But your broken nose concerns me.”

“I—“ Rey protested as Hera placed stone fingers where the bone protruded onto her skin.

“What’s your favorite color?” Hera asked, and Rey’s thoughts halted. The bone snapped back into place, and Rey shouted in pain, leaning her head back as her eyes watered.

“So the rumors are true then,” another voice joined them, but none of them had heard the door click open. Rey turned to see another troll dressed in lavish silks and a cape slung over his shoulders, an exasperated look on his face. “A human in the market.”

“Lando, I can explain,” Han tried, reaching out to him—Lando— who simply shrugged him off.

“You got a lot of guts, old friend, I’ll give you that,” Lando sighed, and studied Rey with keen eyes. “But the question remains. Why is she here?”

Pushing herself off the table, she landed on her feet in front of him. She stood tall, and produced the amulet from her pocket. Lando’s eyes widened, and the amulet pulsed before the armor conjured itself, its weight surprisingly familiar and calming.

“By the will of the force,” Lando groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “A human Trollhunter. What is your name, child?”

“My name is Rey Solana,” with as much strength as she could muster, she squared her shoulders, and looked up at him. Thinly veiled fear lingered in his gaze as he looked upon her, but she still stared keenly at him. Something passed over his face as he peered back at the others, and a bit of the intensity in his frame seemed to drop away.

“Very well, then,” he sighed, crossing his arms. She noted the swirling patterns curved into the stone of his skin. “I am Lando Calrissian, and I run this place. You are welcome to stay, but you must keep this place a secret. Our well being depends upon it.”

“Yes sir,” she nodded, but quickly thought back to the conversation she had with Finn that morning. “But I’ve already told my friend about the amulet, before I knew about, well… all this.”

Lando huffed, turning back to look at Han.

“If you’re sure you can trust him,” he sighed. “Bring him with you to training tomorrow. This is a heavy burden, it is best you don’t face it alone.”

She nodded, smiling as she thanked him and the others. Han quickly took her to his study, where he gave her a stack of books, and a crystal about the size of her hand.

“What’s this?” She asked, turning it over in her hand. 

“For simplicity’s sake,” he sighed. “Let’s call it a keystone. It’ll get you into the market but guard it carefully. It could cause major damage to this place in the wrong hands.” 

“And these?” She hefted the books that protruded from her bag, three of them, worn and ancient. Their fragile bindings were covered in delicate gold-foil designs. It seemed like they were centuries old.

“History books,” he shrugged. “Some light studying. Maybe it’ll answer some of the questions that you have.”

_Light?_ Rey bristled slightly as she hefted the bag over her shoulders, shifting the straps so that they sat more comfortably. 

“I’m sending Chewie to escort you back to your apartment,” Han crossed his arms, and looked at her once again. “The Inquisitor won’t attack you like that again if you’re alone. I hope.”

“Wow,” she snorted, patting him on the arm as she left. He shook his head, unamused by her sarcasm. “Thanks for the optimism.”

Han shook his head and gestured for her to leave, and it wasn’t long before she met Chewie at the entrance. He growled a greeting at her, and they departed together. It was still cold, despite the humidity, and she was still on edge with every little creak or crack that sounded out of the ordinary. But Chewbacca-- Chewie-- followed closely behind her, just out of sight. She snuck a glance back at him every once in a while, to reassure herself that he was still there. 

When they arrived, she thanked him before climbing the stairs to her apartment, attempting to open the door as quietly as possible. She cringed as it squealed at the hinge, but when there was no immediate response, she closed it firmly behind her. 

Once inside, she was sure to lock the door behind her before setting her keys on the table. No unwanted guests tonight.

She startled when she saw Finn staring silently at her in the dark. 

“Where have you been?” He asked, turning on the lamp beside him. His eyes, looking like they’d barely shaken off sleep, widened when she stepped into the light. “And what the hell happened to you?”

Dio emerged from her room, and came to wag his tail at her feet. The sweet, old dog was so oblivious. 

She tossed him the amulet, and collapsed on the couch beside him, her brow knit tight. He caught it and studied it carefully. Dio jumped up beside her, settling in her lap. She scratched his little head and turned to Finn. It was well past three a.m., and she was sure the both of them were beyond exhausted. 

“You said this morning that this thing was weird as hell,” she huffed an ill humored laugh, scrubbing at her eyes, and pushed herself up to grab an ice pack from the fridge for her nose. “Well, it gets weirder, and I’ll tell you this, I’ve never been more scared in my life.”

“Let me guess, there were some crazy monsters?”

“Take a guess,” she groaned, failing to find an ice pack, opting for a bag of frozen peas instead.

“Wizards? Aliens?” he paused. “Trolls!”

She stared at him, deadpan, and nodded at his last guess.

His jaw dropped.

“You can’t be serious.”

-

“Hey, flyboy, it’s Rey,” she said into the phone the next morning, feeling slightly more refreshed after a long four hours of sleep. It had been months since she had slept that hard.

She tugged at the collar of her turtleneck, as she waited for his response. She’d hesitated in calling, but Finn had encouraged her, and she rocked on her feet as she walked across the town square. 

“Hey sunshine,” he replied, his voice cracking over the line, a hint of a smile in his voice. She peered up at the clock tower that extended from the roof of the history museum, and found herself smiling too. “What can I do for you?”

“I was calling about what you asked last night—“

“You’re gonna do it? You’re gonna be in Snap’s film?”

Oh, so that’s what she had agreed to.

“I’d like to know what it’s about first,” she chuckled at his enthusiasm, and he laughed too, if not a little nervously. “And I’ve never acted before.”

“That’s okay!” He said, and she smiled. “It’s a modern take on Romeo and Juliet, but the roles are reversed.”

“So I’d play—“

“Romeo,” Poe interrupted yet again, and she stopped, placing her hand on her hip. “And I’ll be your Juliet.”

She swallows her pride at the way he said it. Such conviction and sincerity.

_Your_ Juliet. 

“I’ll do it,” Rey replied, without missing a beat. She doesn’t quite know where it comes from or why, but she didn’t hesitate. 

“Yeah?” He asked, like he was surprised she agreed.

“Yeah,” she laughed, tugging on the strap of her bag.“I’m not _that difficult_ , Dameron. It sounds like fun.”

“Okay,” he sighed. “We’re doing a reading tomorrow night, if that works for you.”

She smiled.

“Yeah, that works. I’ll see you then.”

After saying a few friendly goodbyes, she hung up, and continued on her way. There was a little more confidence in her stride. An unfamiliar feeling of warmth and admiration for Poe Dameron swelled in her chest.

She paused when she caught a glimpse of Leia, who was emerging from her car outside the museum, a chill running down her spine. Leia nodded kindly when she waved, straightening the lapels of her blazer, but her smile faded before she turned away, and Rey was struck with a nerve of suspicion at the way she glanced back over her shoulder as she greeted Rose at the entrance. 

She dismissed this, reminding herself that Leia was a history professor, and there was no reason for her visit to a _history museum_ to be suspicious. Shaking her head, Rey returned on her path back to her apartment. 

After pulling on what she (hoped) to be reasonable training clothes, she slipped her arms into a comfortable, cropped blue zip-up, and met Finn outside. 

They mounted their bikes, and she led him into the canal to the wall beneath the bridge. She laughed at his reaction as she drew an arch on the wall with the keystone, watching as his nerves transformed into awe and joy. 

“How did we not find out about all this before?” He asked, grabbing Rey by the shoulders as Han escorted them through the market. “This is literally insane!”

“We’ve lots of precautions to ensure that your world never discovered us,” Han chuckled, placing a firm hand on Finn’s shoulder. “And we’d appreciate it if it is _kept_ that way.”

“Yes, sir,” Finn groaned, slipping out of Han’s hand as they approached a tall gateway. Rey hadn’t seen this part yet, but something unexplainable swelled in her chest as they entered what appeared to be an arena, surrounded by a trench so deep that she couldn’t see the bottom. 

“Welcome to the Hero’s Forge, kid,” Han patted her on the back as they stepped towards the center of the arena. Pillars surrounded the edge of the arena, stone statues of trolls wearing the armor of daylight sitting upon each of them. Chewie was polishing a mechanism near the far end of the arena, below an arch that framed a statue more prominently than the others. “Every Trollhunter who has ever walked upon the stress of Cloud City has trained here, and are laid to rest here.”

“Laid to rest?” Finn asked, looking around, wringing his hands nervously. Han gestured upwards at the statues, and Rey tensed, remembering her vision. A troll died when they turned to stone. 

“Oh god,” Finn muttered, and Rey laughed. “There’s so many.”

“Ah, good,” came Lando’s voice behind her. They turned, and she caught a glimpse of another, most certainly younger troll that trailed behind him. “She’s punctual.”

“Did you have any doubts?” the troll behind him quipped, nodding at her with a crooked smile as he moved to join them.

“Many,” Lando sighed. “But enough of that. This is Jacen Syndulla. You’ll be training with him today.”

“Your Hera’s son?” She asked as she offered him a hand and he nodded, taking her hand. “I’m Rey Solana, and this is my friend Finn Trooper.”

“It’s a pleasure,” He replied, but she catches the familiar quirk of surprise in his eyes upon hearing her surname. “We’ve got a lot to do, young hunter. And Solo’s old joints probably won’t be able to keep up.”

“Hey!” 

After setting her things on the side, Rey pulls the amulet out of her bag as it pulses. The metallic sound echoed inside her head, and she wondered whether or not the others could hear it. She glanced over to where Finn was talking animatedly with Lando, who surprisingly, seemed like he was enjoying the conversation. She straightened, and smiled nervously as Jacen approached her, and she peered up at him with a tight chest. 

He resembled his mother, tall with a darker green skin, his eyes the same shade of green-blue as Hera’s. His horns were much shorter, and curled closer to his shoulders. A brown leather vest framed his broad shoulders, and green crystals tore through the fabric on his back. 

Jacen looked like he’d been training like this for his whole life, but Rey had never wielded a sword before Daylight. 

“You look pale,” he deadpanned, crossing his arms as he gave her a once over. “Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

“No,” she chuckled. “But why should that keep me from doing this?”

“That’s good. You’re afraid.”

“That’s good?” she asked, bending over to pick the amulet up from her bag.

“Believe me, Kanan was my father,” he sighed, and she felt a pang of guilt in her chest. “I trained alongside him and his apprentice. Suit up, Rey Solana.”

“For Skywalker’s--”

He held up a hand to cut her off.

“You don’t need to speak the incantation,” he said. “You must learn to connect to the amulet without it. Your opponents won’t always give you the mercy of allowing you to don your armor.”

Nodding, she peered down at the amulet before her eyes slipped shut. With a deep breath, she listened to the voice that was calling her name in the back of her mind. Latching onto it, she felt the world around her slow as the armor fell onto her frame.

“Brilliant,” Jacen laughed, and he gestured for her to move to the center of the arena. It seemed much larger than it had when they’d first walked in, and she tried to swallow the lump in her throat to no avail. Conjuring Daylight, she peered intently at her teacher. “Now. A Trollhunter lives and dies by three rules:”

“Number one: Always be afraid.”

“Afraid?” She exclaimed, her guard dropping slightly. She ducked when she saw a rock flying towards her. Han’s smug smirk told her everything she needed to know about what just happened. “Hey!”

“Fear keeps your senses heightened. Fear keeps you on your toes,” Jacen paused, stepping on a loose panel on the floor. She jolted when a dummy popped out behind her, and sliced it clean through. She laughed at herself, but a sharp bump on the back of her head pulled her out of it. The rock clattered to the floor. “Arrogance gets you killed.”

She sighed and nodded, and he smiled as she took it in.

“A hero,” he poked a finger at her chest. “Is not someone who is fearless, but someone who is not stopped by it.

“Number two: Always finish the fight,” he gestured for Chewie to come forward, and he began rapidly throwing rocks at her. She was barely able to parry them, a few of them colliding with her armor, others soaring past her or crumbling as they collided with the sword.

“Finish the fight?” Finn said, and she turned to look at him as the onslaught of rocks halted. “That’s harsh.”

“Our world is unforgiving,” Han replied, and his shoulders were tense, experience lacing pain into his words. “Your opponents will show you no mercy. You must show no mercy on them.”

“Precisely,” Jacen added, maintaining an upbeat tone. “And that leads us to rule number three: when in doubt, kick them in the gronk-nuts.”

“Gronk-nuts?”

He taps his feet on the ground twice, and a blade comes swinging down between her legs. 

“Show no mercy,” he shrugged, and Finn’s uproarious laugh echoed in the arena. 

“I see,” she groaned, taking a step back from the very, _very_ large blade. “So you’re saying one third of being a Trollhunter is kicking someone, for lack of a better word, in their testicles?”

“You might not have them,”Jacen chuckled slightly. “But it’s a common weakness among your enemies. It’s not necessarily about that specifically, but it’s more like finding your enemy’s weakness and using it to your advantage.” 

She nodded, and set her stance once more.

“Ready for the real thing now?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” she groaned, and Han pressed a button near the entrance. The Hero’s Forge came to life. This was where the real training began.

-  
A few hours later, she shifted her sore muscles as she packed up her bag. Giving into her exhaustion, she plopped down beside the bag and chugged what was left of her water bottle.

She waved as Lando and Chewie departed, and she was surprised to see an approving smile on his face. She must have done something right today.

Rubbing her temples and refocusing, Rey pulled out one of the books Han had given her the day before. The pages were softened by age as she opened them, and the illustrations were beautiful yet informative. The only problem was that she couldn’t read the cyphers and symbols that the book was written in. 

“Time to study?” Jacen asked, pulling her from her thoughts as he sat down beside her. She nodded as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She turned the page, and stared down at the ominous image of the bridge, the silhouette of a troll painted beneath it’s arch. “Starkiller bridge, huh?”

“I guess,” she sighed, and it was at that moment that Jacen seemed to realize that she couldn’t read it. 

“Bridges like this act as just that: bridges between the human and troll realms,” he smiled kindly as she offered him the book. “But a group of trolls that called themselves ‘Imperials’, led by Darth Vader, grew restless in a time of peace, and wanted to consume mankind. At the Battle of Starkiller, those who wished for peace finally triumphed, and the great Trollhunter Obi-Wan Kenobi sealed Vader and his acolytes away in the Darklands with Skywalker’s sacred amulet. 

“The pieces of the bridge have been scattered across the world to ensure Vader never escapes,” he sighed, his breath hitched as he opened his mouth to continue. “But every once in a while, something happens, and reminds us that the rebellion’s war with the Imperials is still here, even if it’s not in our everyday lives.”

She lowered her gaze, thoughts churning with this new information. They had tried to hide much about Darth Vader from her when she had first arrived, but Jacen was being completely transparent with her. The Grand Inquisitor had killed his father, a follower of Vader had left him and Hera with grief and pain, with a reminder of the war that still went on. 

“I’m sorry about your father,” she whispered. “I didn’t know him, obviously, but it seems like he was a brilliant warrior.”

“One of the finest,” he laughed, but his smile didn’t reach his eyes. “But you don’t have to apologize, even if I was disappointed when the amulet didn’t choose me.”

Another pang of guilt settled in Rey’s chest as she considered what she would say next.

“Why did you decide to train me?”

Jacen looked caught off guard, his eyes wide as he surveyed her expression. He eventually gave in, his shoulders losing some of their broadness as he relaxed.

“At first it was just because I knew it would be what my father had wanted,” he sighed, and Rey furrowed her brow when he couldn’t meet her eyes. “But when I heard your name, I was reminded of one of the responsibilities my father created. I’m sure the others would not wish me to tell you this, but I think it’s important that you know.

“My father was keeping tabs on your family. On you.”

She furrowed her brow, standing up suddenly. Had her parents known about this? Had this world been what had killed them?

“What? Why?”

“There are prophecies,” he hesitated. “And your family, they fit them to the letter.”

“I’m sorry?” she whispered, a cloudy mix of anger and confusion replacing the guilt in her chest.

“I wanted to train you,” he trailed off for a moment. “Because I want to help stop the darkness that you have the possibility of falling to.” 

Her heart racing, she shut her eyes tight as images flashed through her mind once more. A shriveled old man breaks free from a block of ice, an open bridge, and a solar eclipse coats Yavin in darkness as a battle rages below. In the center of it, a armored silhouette whips towards her, and she sees the amulet glowing red against blackened armor.

With a sharp inhale, she pulled out of it, and Jacen is standing now, worry painting his features. She backed away slowly, picking up the book and her bag before rushing from the Forge.

She was sure that she could face much of what they were going to throw at her, but she never expected this. This was too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey is stressed haha oops
> 
> Also no one questions why it’s “Cloud City” when it’s underground but Lando just has a flare for the dramatic.
> 
> Next Chapter:  
> -The first table read of Snap's film.  
> -Meet Rose for the first time!!  
> -But also: Finn and Rey discover the truth about Rose.


End file.
